This invention relates to bicycles and more particularly to a sidecar for a bicycle.
There have been a number of attempts to allow two or more people to share a bicycle ride. Tandem bikes have two riders in a line. This does allow both people to share a bicycle but requires coordination between the riders, makes the bicycle fairly long and does not allow easy communication between the riders. Another solution has been to add a wheeled chair behind the bicycle. This is used as a human taxi in some parts of the world. However, this makes communication between the riders difficult and adds to the effort required by the bicycle rider since he is the only one pedaling the bicycle. Sidecars have been added to a bicycle similar to motorcycle sidecars. This does not require any coordination between the riders and provides some cargo space. Unfortunately, the rider in the sidecar is dead weight for the rider pedaling the bicycle.
Thus there exists a need for a bicycle sidecar that overcomes these and other problems.